The present invention relates to a wire winding box wit h a replaceable connecting receptacle, which is installed between various audio/video (A/V) devices, communication devices, computer and other electronic devices for adjusting the using distance so that the usable distance of a wire winding device is prolonged, the wire is avoid to be improperly wound but can be wound at proper timing so that the using field is widen, moreover, manufacturing cost is reduced.
In the prior art communication devices such as wired phone, some communication wire with proper length is necessary to be installed between the telephone mainframe and receiver. In order that the communication wire is too long or too short so as to be improperly wound, some wire winding boxes are invented, such as that disclosed in Taiwan Patent Nos. 87214430, 88206807, 88207863, 88209138, 88209426, etc., or U.S. Pat. Nos. 5082448, 5796047, etc., which all are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These wire winding boxes basically includes a housing, a rotary disk, a spiral spring, an d communication wires. The spiral spring serves to control the rotary disk. While the communication wire with one end connecting with a communication plug is wound around the rotary disk. Therefore, as the plugs at two ends are inserted into the spiral spring and a receiver, respectively, by the elastic force of the spiral spring, the wire can be pulled tightly. The receiver can be pulled to any proper length while the wire is sustained in a shortest length, or another buckling means is designed to control the length of the wire so that the wire will not be intricate.
Although such kinds of wire winding boxes are preferred, however, these wire winding boxes are designed only for one specific device but can not be used in other A/V, computer or other electronic devices. The reasons is that not only the communication transformation modes of the communication, A/V, and computers are different, but also different products of the same kind possibly have different communication transformation mode. Therefore, as the distal end of the wire winding box is connected with a fixed communication plug for communication device, then it can not be used in other electronic devices, such as A/V, or computer devices. Similarly, if it is connected to a communication plug used for A/V device, then it can not be used in communication, or computer devices. Namely, the plug type of a wire winding box is designed according to the specific confinement of electronic devices. Once it is manufactured, the use can not be modified. In other words, one wire winding box is only used for single one electronic devices. Not only the manufacturing cost is high, but also consumers are troublesome in buying, even some unnecessary waste is induced.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wire winding box with a replaceable connecting receptacle includes a wire winding box and a replaceable connecting receptacle. The wire controlled by a spiral spring within the wire winding device is connected to a universal plug having a unified type of audio/video signal terminal. One end of the connecting plug is a universal receptacle portion capable of being inserted by a universal plug, while another end is a signal input/output portion of various type and signal input mode, such as a communication plug, an earphone, a mobile phone hand-free receiver, a USB, an ADSL, an IEEE 1394 connectors. Therefore, by only one wire winding device, various replaceable connecting receptacle of various type and different communication, video/audio or computer and other electronic devices can be matched. Therefore, the usable distance of a wire winding device is prolonged, the wire is avoided to be improperly wound but can be wound at proper timing so that the using field is widen, moreover, manufacturing cost is reduced.